Prank Wars
by team-switzerland618
Summary: It's the first show of the GNT- What surprise does Tommy have for Adam... Adommy plus a special surprise; FUTURE CHAPTER SUGESTIONS GREATLY APPRICIATED: reviews are also greatly appreciated! Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, & Brian London
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Glamnation Tour**

It was the day before the start of the tour and the band was holding their last practice before they would get on the bus from stop number one, San Antonio, Texas.

"Great practice everyone; I am so excited for tomorrow! I will see y'all on the bus at 10am tomorrow, goodnight" And Adam left to go see Sauli one last time before he went on the months long tour.

"OMG GUYS, I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE FIRST SHOW…"

"Ummm, getting a little too excited are we Tommy," Said Brian. "You're not just excited to make out with Adam again…"

"What are you talking about Brian? That was for AMAs only"

"Whatever you say Tommy, but I know you enjoyed that kiss and can't wait for it to happen again."

"You sure it's not you who wants the kiss Brian, because I can make that happen." Tommy teased!

"OMG Tommy, I am straight,"

"Well so am I but I'm not denying that he is a damn good kisser,"

"So you do want to kiss him"

"That is not what I said and you know it. Besides he's with Sauli no matter what so it really doesn't matter."

"Fine," Brian decided that he would not win this battle. "Well I am headed home for my last night of good sleep"

Later that night Tommy was thinking about what Brian had said. Did he really want to kiss Adam? Did Adam really turn him on? No, it couldn't be. He was straight. It wasn't possible. Was it? He drifted to sleep with the thoughts of Adam kissing him running through his mind.

**GNT**

The show was going great. The crowd was amazing, very loud. We were all having a great time. About half way through the set its time for Fever. "There he goes, my baby walk so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe, yea I know we both know, it isn't time, no, but would you be m-mine," Adam grabbed my hair and yanked me into another kiss, though this time I was more conscious, so I slipped my tonge into his mouth and watched the shock cross his face. This moment lasted only a few seconds as he picked back up at the next word. "We'll never get too far…" I had to admit, Adam left me wanting more. What is happening to me?

When the show was over I knew I needed to talk to him, that very second. "Adam, we need to talk," The dreaded words for relationships, but this wasn't, was it? The look of shock that crossed his face was heart breaking. "oh Adam, Babyboy, its nothing bad. Please, just come with me."

We went into my dressing room and I flopped down onto a chair, gesturing for him to do the same. He did.

"Adam, warn a guy first…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss Lambert. The kiss… it… well we… we need to figure out where this puts our relationship,"

"Tommy if you are so upset over it, I won't kiss you anymore, okay. Don't worry"

"No Adam, it's not that, the kiss is fine, but is it really just fan service or something more? Because I know I'm straight, or well now I'm not so sure, and you have Sauli, but I feel like there is more than just the innocent kiss,"

"Tommy, I didn't mean to make you question yourself. I do have Sauli, but I don't know. I enjoy the fan service of it, the fans clearly do. You hear how they scream when we kiss or even just flirt around. I'm sorry if I've been sending mixed signals Glitters, I just don't know what to do."

"Adam, I want this to continue. I love flirting with you on stage, I love the kisses, I just need us both to be very open because I am questioning myself Adam and I don't want this to become awkward between us."

"Of course, I understand. We will figure it out, no worries,"

"Okay…. Oh and Adam, one last thing,"

"What's that hun,"

"Brian wants a kiss…"

"WHAT?"

"It's true, he told me last night…. But I would do it now, when you see him, give him a hug "good job, etc.' then go for it. He won't have any idea what happened…"

"Tommy you are so evil"

"Yes, I know… are you just now figuring this out?"

"And this is why I love you,"

**Adam spots Brian in the hall:**

"Brian…. Brian come here," This was going to be good. Tommy is secretly recording this.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you what an amazing job you did tonight on the keys. Keep it up boy, you are getting popular with the fans now too,"

"Really?"

"Yes, couldn't you see it when you did your solo, they loved you,"

"Wow thanks Adam, I had a blast. Gotta go finish getting everything put away,"

"Alright man, see you on the bus," And it happened. He came into my side hug, like normal, only this time I turned my head, our faces inches apart. Sneakily, like only I know, I reached my arm up to grab his head, and I kissed him… He was so shocked, it took him a while to realize what was happening, but when he did he pulled away very fast.

"WHAT THE FUCK LAMBERT? THE HELL WAS THAT?"

In the background we hear Tommy, Ashley, and Isaac laughing hysterically.

"Well a little kitty told me that you wanted a kiss, and I was more than happy to oblige,"

"TOMMY JOE RATLIFF GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU…"

Tommy just keeps laughing, still recording every second.

"Um Tommy," I suggest, "You better run… like NOW," and he does. He turns off the camera handing it to Ashley and runs, Brian not far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Payback

Prank Wars Ch. 2

**Brian's POV**:

Adam just kissed me. What. The. Fuck. Tommy was going to pay for this… when he least expects it. I need a way to screw with his guitars, which would really mess with hm. Of course I would do no permanent damage. But it may certainly seem that way to Mr. TommyJoe. What he doesn't know won't hurt him… At least not physically…

***LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Tommy, wait up," I called as I chased him down the hall of the hotel.

"Oh, Hey Brian, what's up?"

"Can I borrow one of your guitars tonight? I feel like practicing." I was hoping he would fall for it. We borrowed each other's instruments all of the time but with what happened today, I wasn't sure if he would go for it.

He gave me a very skeptical look; searching my body language for any sign that I was up to something. I tried to stand there and take it, hoping he didn't see anything unusual. Apparently I did a good job because he agreed. "Um, yea. I guess that's fine. Do you want an acoustic or electric?" he asked as we started walking to his room.

"Um, electric…" This was going to be great!

We entered the room and I waited as he gathered up the guitar, amp, and a pick, putting them in their cases for me. "Well, here you go. I want them back in the morning before we load up the bus."

"Alright Tommy. Thanks man," As I left his room and headed back to mine. This was too easy.

***The Next Morning**

I am sleeping and I hear a loud banging on my door. I roll over and look at the clock at its already 2pm. SHIT! I was supposed to be heading to the bus 30 minutes ago. I was planning on getting up around noon to continue Tommy's prank. FUCK! The banging continues. I lazily roll out of bed and look through the peep hole. Of course it's Tommy. DAMN!

I open the door, "Hey T, I'm so so sorry. I just woke up. My damn alarm didn't go off. I'll have your stuff back into its cases soon, just give me a few minutes," I rambled.

"No worries, Brian. I'll come back in 30 okay?"

"Yea Tommy, that sounds good." As I closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief. Now on to phase two.

I decided that throwing some stickers of cats all over the guitar, and swapping out the pics he gave me for ones that were shaped like cats was a very good idea. I had to leave the amp and case alone though because I didn't want him finding out until we were already on stage. Just to give the fans an even better show. They always say that Tommy needs to talk during the shows, and now they will get their wish; only I'm pretty sure he will be doing much more screaming and trying to kill me rather than talking. Oh, tonight was going to be great.

I decided to be an even bigger _help _to Tommy and take his equipment to the bus for him, since I hadn't brought my keys in since it was only for a night. Once I got it loaded I went back to my room to finish packing and wait for Tommy's return.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that I heard the knock on the door. "Hey there Tommy Joe,"

"Um, Hi Brian. Why the fuck are you so hyper all of a sudden?"

"I'm not quite sure. Just one of those days I guess. I'm also pretty excited for tonight's show."

"Oh yea, me too. San Antonio is a cool place. I'm mostly looking forward to after the concert when we get to go on all of the coasters! I heard that the Poltergeist is insane!"

"Oh yea, it looks pretty sick! Also the Scream."

"The ride that drops you like 20 stories straight down?" He sounded nervous.

"Hell yea. Not scared of that are you?"

"I don't like heights, man,"

"Okay, I know we call you kitty but seriously dude, you ride so many fucking coasters but are afraid of heights? How does that even work?"

"Look, when I'm on a coaster it goes to fast for me to really think about me going so high. By the time you reach the top you are already on your way back down. With Scream, you sit at the top of the ride for 8 seconds, staring at the ground before they drop you. That's scary as fuck B."

"Ok ok, fine. But please, I want you to go on it with me. I will even hold your little hand okay baby…" I had to tease him.

"Shut up Brian. I'm sure any of our amazing fans would love to go on it with you Meanwhile, I will watch you scream in terror and laugh my ass off."

"You are so mean to me Tommy. Besides, you owe me still for that damn kissing stunt you pulled the other day."

"Whatever, we will see okay. No guarantees though. Deal?"

"Deal," I knew the deal would go right out the window as soon as the concert started.

"So, I gotta go finish packing now. Where's my guitar?"

"Oh, I went ahead and took it down to the bus for you when I took one of my bags down," Please believe me. Please don't need it. Please let my plan work.

"Oh that's awesome, thanks man. Would you mind helping me carry more crap, I don't know why I brought so much up this time, wasn't thinking I guess."

"No problem, let me finish up my last bag then I'll come to your room. Sound good?"

"Yup. See ya."

Tommy left and I couldn't be happier. It seems like my plan is working perfectly.

**Later that night at the concert:**

I knew Tommy always changed guitars right before Fever, which made it even better. Thinking back to Glamnation, all of their flirting, Adam and Tommy, nicknaming him the Pretty Kitty… Well tonight will be amazing. I am so excited. The closer we get to Fever, the harder it is for me to contain myself.

We just finished up Naked Love. Now for the fun to begin. *insert Brian's very evil laugh*

Tommy slipped off one of his guitars and reached for the other that the crew was handing him. He wasn't paying much attention so it was perfect. He slipped it on and reached under the strings on the neck to grab his pic. (I was trying so hard to contain my laughter) That is when he saw it. His eyes got very big, as he turned to glare at me. Gotta give it to him though, I had never seen him pull off such a serious look in my life. That did it. I exploded in laughter. The fans must have finally noticed our interaction, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds, even though it felt like minutes had passed. They started laughing, as did the rest of the band as they finally saw the kitty stickered guitar and cat shaped pics.

"Brian London. What the hell did you do to my guitar? I let you borrow it last night and this is what I get? That is not even cool and I will get you back for this, do you hear me Brian? You better watch out…"

"Sorry Tommy but we are even. That is what happens when you get Adam to kiss me. Paybacks are a bitch, aren't they Kitty? Enjoy the new Kitty-tar!"

"Brian, this is way too far. It is one thing to do a harmless prank, but you RUINED MY GUITAR. What would you do if I covered your keys in watermelon stickers, hu?" (Brian posted a picture of him on instagram of him eating watermelon saying that he can't escape the stereotype because it's just too good.)

"Tommy, chill out man! Look, the guitar is not ruined. I'm not a total ass. I did get this spray that removes stickers easily, okay? Just relax and go enjoy the rest of the show."

"What spray Brian? Because it may remove the stickers but how do you know the spray won't harm my baby?"

I couldn't help but to start laughing. "Your baby, Tommy Joe? Really, well alright. Listen if the spray doesn't work I will get you a new guitar, alright?" I knew he would be fine, he just needed time to calm down then he would be laughing about this. I stole a quick glance to the audience and could basically see everyone holding their breath. That didn't stop them from recording every second of it. I was so going on YouTube tonight to watch this over and over and over again.

"Fine. But it better be a good one."

"Deal. Now let's get back to playing." I looked over to the band, their looks mimicking the audience, not really sure how to proceed. Finally Adam broke the tension.

"Alright, now that the little cat fight is over, let's have another song. I know you know it and it's also the reason for which guitar Brian destroyed, I'm guessing." He glanced over at me and I nodded. "Alright, it's time to give y'all a fever."

"Here we go! One two, one two three four…" I yelled and we began.

"There he goes, my Kitty walks so slow, sexual tic tac toe, yea I know we both know it isn't time, no but would you be m-mine, be mine Kitty…"

Everyone had such big smiles on their faces, band and audience and even Tommy, towards the end. Tonight was amazing, though I knew it would not be the last of the pranks between me and Tommy and maybe even the rest of the band. I just hope Tommy doesn't kill me in my sleep tonight.

AN: Thanks for reading! Again, all suggestions will be taken into consideration- the more the merrier! I also do not own any of this, sadly.

*Concert took place at Six Flags Fiesta Texas in San Antonio: That's where the concert I went to was at, and what an amazing show it would have been if this happened!

I JUST REALIZED THAT I USED THE SAME CONCERT VENUE FOR CH 1 AND 2... I apologize, I wasn't thinking.

Please review and give prank suggestions as well as suggestions for concert venues!


	3. Chapter 3: No More Pranks?

Prank Wars Chapter 3

Tommy Joe's POV:

Now we are in the bus traveling to our next concert location, wherever the hell that will be. I never know where we're going anymore; being in a different state everyday does that to you.

It's been a few days since the concert where Brian ruined my guitar… well not really, the stickers did manage to come off and I have to admit that the prank itself was hilarious. Not the 'planned stage fight' though. I feel so embarrassed. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans dearly, but at the same time I don't know that they needed to be subjected towards my rage. Plus, I'm such a quiet person and now one of the few clips of me actually speaking, is my nearly killing Brian. Not the best image to have. Brian has been living on YouTube watching our fight over and over. I have watched it once with him and it was pretty funny but at the same time I knew I needed to get back at him. I can't have him win. I was going to wait a while though because I did not want him expecting it. He needed to believe that I called a truce on the war since it was funny… I can't wait to see his face when I strike again.

I started laughing quietly to myself which Adam must have heard, "What are you laughing at glitterbaby?"

"Just planning my revenge on Brian," We were in his bunk so there was no fear of Brian overhearing.

"Tommy Joe," My head jerked up to him. I hated when he used that tone of voice. It usually means I'm in trouble. "I want you to call a truce with Brian… Let me explain why." He must have seen the protesting look on my face. "I don't have an issue with some harmless pranks. My issues is how competitive it's become after only two pranks."

"But these pranks were harmless…"

"You know what I mean Tommy Joe. They are harmful to the entire band."

"Adam, no..."

"Tommy, stop interrupting me or you will be in trouble," He glared down at me.

"Yes, Adam. Sorry."

"Now, if we were normal people they would be harmless. Even if these happened on the bus or hotel, but the fact that you started a scene on stage was not good. I know you were surprised and pissed but you shouldn't have given him the satisfaction of you reacting. It's all over YouTube, which is one thing but what could happen if the tabloids got ahold of this. Just imagine that crazy shit we'd be hearing. "Adam Lambert's band mates attack each other on stage…" We are already being judged so much by them that we don't need to give them reasons to dislike us more."

"Okay Adam. I understand that."

"Thank you,"

"But please, let me do one more. I promise it will be kept private and only between us." I just couldn't end it here, I needed to have the last laugh.

"Tommy, baby, I know you want the last laugh or whatever, but you know Brian will retaliate, and then you will want to get back and it'll be an ongoing cycle. Who knows where this will end up?"

"Can't you talk to Brian after I do my final prank and tell him to call it off?"

"Glitters. Listen to me. I understand you still want to keep going and I will allow you to; however, the second a prank crosses the line, you will be punished."

"Thank you Adam. I understand… but what if Brian is the one to cross the line."

"I will consider that but once you see it's over the line and you give his any response that causes it to escalate, then there's nothing I can do. If you don't respond, you won't be in trouble. Deal?"

"Deal, Adam. Thank you." I was so relieved that he is still letting me continue.

Now time to get back to planning. Brian better watch out for me. I'm Tommy Joe and I will have my revenge!

**AN: I already have Plans for chapter 5… just missing chapter 4. Again- all suggestions are considered and appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: War Paint-- part 1

AN: I have been super busy with my college classes and work that I haven't had much time to write so I decided to give y'all chapter 4 in two parts: so you have something to mull over for the next few days: I have a huge exam next Tuesday so I won't have much time to write over the next few days. I'm hoping to have part two up around Wednesday or Thursday. (Chapter 5 is already written so double update towards the end of next week!)

Ch 4: War Paint—Part 1

I finally thought of the perfect way to get back at Brian. It's been about a week since mine and Adam's talk and I finally came up with a prank that wouldn't break his rules, but would scar Brian forever!

That night we played a concert and went to the after party. I didn't drink as much as I usually would but made sure Brian had a lot so that he would pass out once we got back to the hotel. All a part of my plan.

So far so good. I helped Brian stumble into his room and laughed as he fell asleep instantly. Perfect. I took his room key so I could get back in, and went to get my supplies… I had purchased the type of makeup that a makeup artist would use. The kind that's more like paint, that doesn't come off for days no matter how hard you try… Well, Brian was about to get the best makeover of his life. Best of all, he is drunk and passed out so he will have no idea that it happened when he was back in the room or at the bar! (He tends to forget everything when he gets drunk!)

Anyways, I decided to make him look like Freddy Krueger! I couldn't help it!

I was about to start putting the paint on him when it hit me: we have a show in 3 days. I am not entirely sure that the makeup will be gone by then... I briefly considered the terms on which Adam is letting this prank war continue: it must stay out of the public's eyes… Oh well, I might as well go for it. If it's not gone in time for the concert, I will just wear extra makeup to make it look planned!

It took a good two hours to finish getting all of the makeup on. It was easier than I thought: since Brian was passed out from drinking, he didn't move around very much. I quickly packed up everything I had brought with me, making sure I grabbed every last trace of it, even the silicon wrappers from the paintbrushes, and headed back to mine and Adam's room for a very well deserved night's sleep.

By the time I got back to my room it was almost 4am. I tried to enter quietly so that I would not wake up Adam. Now, imagine my surprise when I realize he was awake.

"Tommy Joe, where have you been?" Anger and annoyance thick in his voice.

"I… uh…. I was… I was puling another prank on Brian…"

"What mind of prank?" I knew he wasn't happy.

"Please. Just wait until you see it in the morning."

"Babe, you know I don't like secrets…"

"Yes, I know. But please, this will be totally worth it…" I pleaded.

"This is my condition: tell me about the prank and if it's not appropriate according to the standards we discussed the other day, the punishment will be less severe. But if it's not appropriate and you don't tell, then the punishment will be very severe." I knew the prank is appropriate, at least for tomorrow, but not necessarily for the next few days. Maybe if Brian takes lots of showers then it won't be a problem… yea that should work for him, lots of hot showers…

"It follows the rules. Just please wait for tomorrow to see what it is. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions!" I laughed menacingly in my mind. This was going to be an interesting day!

AN**Part 2: The Reactions coming soon…. As always, please review and leave suggestions for future pranks!


	5. Chapter 4: War Paint-- part 2

I hardly slept last night. I kept thinking about how Brian would react and also knowing that I had to be there when he woke up. I decided to let him sleep until 10:30. That is very nice of me. I should have woken his ass up at 8:30 when I first got up. Around 10 I decided it was time to start getting ready to watch this prank unfold. I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Adam.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Adam awoke. "Tommy, baby, where are you going?"

"I'm going to watch my prank unfold. Care to join me?" I decided I might as well let him see it first hand, rather than hear it later. Might make my punishment, if there will be, less severe. I'm still banking on this following the rules since we don't have anything public for four days.

"Yeah, Tommy. I can't wait to see what this is. Give me five minutes." I couldn't tell if he was more interested in the prank or in the secret…

Five minutes later, Adam was ready and we were heading down the hall to Brian's room. Let me just add that five minutes is the fastest time I've ever see him get ready. I guess since it was within the hotel and only a few rooms down the hall; but even then, he usually takes longer, just in case we run into anyone, fans, staff, or other guests.

We arrived at Brian's door, and the fun began!

Brian's POV:

Knock knock* I awoke to a very loud pounding at my door and yelling.

"Brian… Brian wake up… We're going to be late… come open the door so I can help you pack..." Tommy yelled.

Oh shit. I was screwed. I jumped out of bed and ran over to throw open the door. What I did not expect was for Adam to start laughing. What the hell was he laughing for?

"Umm, Brian…" Adam stuttered, "You might want to go look in the mirror."

I entered the bathroom, vaguely aware that Adam and Tommy followed me, and looked towards the mirror. I was not expecting this at all. "TOMMY JOE RATLIFF. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU…" To say I was beyond furious was clearly an understatement.

"Relax Brian… or should I start calling you Freddie now?" Tommy joked.

"Tommy, if this does not come off my face, you will wish you were dead..."

"Well, kill me now Brian because you're stuck with it for a good three days"

The Adam jumped in. "Three days Tommy?"

*Back to Tommy's POV

Aw shit. He looked pissed. Nervously I glanced up at him. "Umm, yea… 3 days."

"Tommy, I fail to see how this follows the rules. Let's go." He ordered sternly. "Brian, try to clean it off. I will go research ways for it to come off quicker, okay?" As he pushed me towards the door, hand entangled in my hair.

"Um yea, thanks Adam." He muttered.

We entered the room, Adam still pulling my hair. (Usually I loved that, but being in trouble make it lose all of its pleasure.) He dragged me over toward the bed. "Sit." That's all he said. I knew something was wrong.

"Adam, please let me explain…"

"No talking, just sit there," He was furious.

"Please, it follows the rules. I promise it does" I knew I was digging the hole deeper for myself but I had to explain.

He rushed over grabbing my hair again, pulling back to force me to look at him, anger shining through in his actions. "One more word Tommy…" The he finally seemed to realize what he was doing. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry Tommy. I need to go calm down. I love you so much baby and I don't want to hurt you. Why don't you go take a shower or lay down for a bit while I relax, okay? I'm just going to go for a quick run. I will be back soon." He gave me a quick kiss and was out the door.

I decided to take a hot shower to help me relax. While in there I knew I had to come up with a way to explain this prank without making myself into more trouble but also try to make myself be in no trouble at all. I know that if the paint lasts more than four days, it would be breaking the rules since we have another show, but if not, then it's within the privacy of the hotel and bus so I couldn't be in trouble for that.

*30 minutes later

I was getting dressed when I heard the door open and close, Adam was back.

"Tommy, baby, where are you."

"I'm in the bathroom getting dressed. I'll be out in a minute." I was already dressed but I needed that minute to get my thoughts together. Finally I left the bathroom and saw Adam sitting on the couch. I went over and sat next to him.

"Tommy, first I want to apologize for losing my control earlier. I seriously could have hurt you and I feel terrible." I could see the pained look clearly plastered on his face.

"Babyboy, it's okay. I forgive you. You got it under control and didn't hurt me too badly. All you did was pull my hair a bit, so it's alright. I still love you."

"Thanks Glitters, I needed that." He seemed relieved. "Now, let's talk about this prank."

"Okay, Adam. Can I explain first?" I needed him to hear me out before he started to lecture. He nodded. "Alright, so this prank is harmless and it does follow the rules because we don't have another show for four days and this paint washes off within two to three days so the public won't see it unless he decides to leave the hotel or bus. Then that's his own fault for going out."

"So you force him to stay locked inside for three days? I don't see how that's part of the prank. I think you were too concerned with the prank that you didn't realize its consequences towards Brian. I think that the paint is clearly one thing but him being trapped inside is another, which I think breaks the rules. It's no longer a simple prank, but rather a way to keep him trapped so that he can't get back at you…" I wanted to protest. That was never my intention. "Now I know you didn't mean for the second part of this prank to happen, but it still did." Damn mind reader. I swear he knows me way too well. "Here is what we are going to do. I think you deserve punishment for the latter part of the prank. Lack of foresight is exactly where I was talking about after the last fight on stage. I am willing to hold off and discuss the first park of the prank after three days. If the paint is gone and everything is back to normal fr the concert, great. I will forget about it. But if not, you will regret this prank and I will be calling an official end to this prank war. Understand?"

"Yes, Adam. I get it." Shit. I really hope this paint fades faster than what the instructions say. It could last between 3 days to a week or more depending on how much you applied, and I kind of applied a lot. Oh please, please let this be a 'malfunctioned' kit that only lasts a few days… I need to go research the paint and figure out the fastest way to remove it. That was my mission now. I got up and ran to my computer, rapidly searching up the paint company for answers. I really hope they have a "emergency removal" type page…. Well, here's to a long night of google.

AN: Thanks guys. Please review and send suggestions. Punishment chapter should be up hopefully by this weekend, and chapter 5 very shortly after that.


	6. Chapter 5: Tommy's Tacos

Brian steals Tommy's Tacos- Chapter 5

I'm going into the 5th day of looking like a monster, thanks to TommyJoe. I knew Tommy would be getting in huge trouble for this and also I had a very strong feeling that Adam was going to force us to end the prank war. I knew I had to get in at least one last prank before that happened.

Adam gave me the same talk that he also gave to Tommy about the pranks staying innocent or he would force us to end them. I knew the final prank to get back at Tommy. Yea, he is going to hate me for it, but what fun is it if he still loves me after this?

As everyone knows, tacos are one of Tommy's only loves in the world. We just stopped at Taco Bell earlier today and I know he bought like 10 extra to stash for later… I was getting pretty hungry and I'm pretty sure Tommy went back to bed. Time to steal Tommy's tacos.

I made sure he was sleeping and then headed towards the kitchen. As fast as I could, I grabbed all of the tacos and headed outside. I had to eat them away from the house so that he wouldn't find the wrappers. I needed to think he was only dreaming about buying the extra tacos. I scarfed them down and dumped the wrappers in a dumpster along with some other things. I was smart enough to bring a few more things to throw away so that I could efficiently burry the wrappers. I headed back inside to my room and proceeded to take a nice hot shower.

As I let the hot water caress my skin, deep in thoughts of the prank but also of the upcoming concert tonight, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream. It could have only come from one person. A Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff. I quickly got out of the shower, got changed, and headed out into the kitchen.

"Tommy, what the hell are you screaming about? I was having such a relaxing shower then this? What's your problem?"

"SOMEONE STOLE MY TACOS!" He screamed in pure agony.

"Umm, Tommy, what are you talking about? What tacos?"

"The tacos that I bought earlier today. Where are they?"

"Umm, you've been asleep all day. You never got any tacos. I think you were dreaming."

"No, I wasn't! I remember I woke up super early and was hungry so I went for some tacos. I don't mess around when it comes to them. I know they are here somewhere!" He exclaimed.

It was very hard to not burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry Tommy, but I really think you are losing it man. Why don't you go lay down for a bit more?"

"No. Brian. I am serious. I even have the receipt to prove it." He exclaimed! And ran upstairs to go get it.

Shit. I forgot about that. Now what do I do?

Tommy came back a few minutes later holding the damned receipt. "See Brian? I told you it was real. I went and got tacos today at 11:47 AM. So, Brian, I will ask again: WHERE THE HELL ARE MY TEN TACOS?"

I knew I was screwed and should just own up to it now, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that yet. "Are you sure you didn't eat them all? I mean, I know you and your tacos, you always eat them so fast so are you sure you didn't eat them?" I was trying to stall. I had totally forgotten about the receipt. I should have trashed that as well.

"Yes, Brian, for the last time. I ate 5 and put the extra 10 in the fridge so I could eat them later."

Well, I guess I should just admit to stealing them. Tommy is not falling for this. "Alright, Tommy, alright. I stole your tacos…" His facial expression changed from irritated to enraged in a matter of seconds. I had to explain before he lost it… "HEY HEY LISTEN FIRST, you painted my face into a monster for 5 days, therefore you totally deserve to have your tacos stolen. Maybe this will teach you not to mess with me because I know your weakness Tommy, tacos."

"Really Brian? Really? You get back at me for paining your face by stealing me food. WHAT IF I STARVED TO DEATH…?"

Oh Tommy, always the drama queen. "You would not have starved to death Tommy and you know that. Taco Bell is only like 2 minutes from here. Just go buy more."

"I think it is you, Brian, who will be buying me more tacos. NOW. Let's go!"

"But I'm not ready yet…"

"Sure you are. You don't look like shit, therefore you are good to go." I questioned Tommy's logic sometimes.

"Ugh, fine. Come on…" I sighed, defeated.

**LATER THAT NIGHT: Tommy's POV**

That night we had to get back on the bus. This time we were traveling to Iowa. I really don't know much about Iowa other than they grow all the delicious corn.

I was getting ready for bed when Adam came in. "Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Nothing Glitters. I was going to head to bed. Come join me?" Adam had his private room on the bus.

"Of course. Let's go!" He opened the door and I slipped passed him, jumping onto his huge bed… what, I'm a little kid when it comes to jumping on beds. It's not my fault they are so bouncy!

Adam just started to laugh. "Oh Tommy. What am I going to do with you, hu?"

"I have no idea Babyboy, no idea at all," I teased.

Adam started stalking towards me very slowly. He was definitely up to something. I kept my eyes trained on his, hoping something in his look would give away his ans. But oh no, he wanted to play tonight. "Turn over onto your stomach." He ordered and I complied. "Hands above your head, grasping the headboard."

This was going to be a fun night… or so I thought. He climbed onto the bed, sitting on my back, like he usually does. What I didn't expect was to feel him start tickling me…"Oh… Adam, no stop, please… ahhhhh please…" he continued to tickle me. "Cant… breath… Adam… please stop…" This was torture. He continued tickling for what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two, until he finally stopped and flipped me back over onto my back.

"What was that for Adam?" I asked.

He just smirked at me. "I don't know, Tommy. Just trying to help you relax. Brian told me about the tacos."

"He did?" I gulped. "Am I in trouble?" I had no idea what Brian told him. Had no idea if he was trying to get me in trouble or anything.

Adam shook his head and started laughing. "Of course you aren't in trouble. He told me that he stole your tacos and you yelled at him telling him to go buy you more." He kept laughing. "Quite honestly, I'm surprised you didn't try to kill him. I know how you get about your tacos, babe!"

I had to start laughing too! "Yea, well I did think about ripping his head off but then I would still be without tacos. So I did the less popular option and made him buy me more instead of killing him." I explained.

"Well I am very glad you didn't kill him. You know how stressful it gets trying to find new band members. Not to mention, I don't want to end up in jail for helping you hide the body either!" We both started laughing at that.

"I love you Adam,"

"I love you too, Tommy Joe. So much!"

He leaned over and gave me a soft, tender kiss, as we laid down together, talking about random nonsense, and eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**AN:**__** I'm so sorry for the delay in updates; This is what college life does to you. You think you will have a free day up until 30 seconds before, when some random assignment decides to make itself known…. **_

_**I will TRY TRY TRY my hardest to get this next chapter out within a reasonable time frame **____** Please R&R! **_

_**Next chapter will be the punishment.**_


End file.
